


Feels like home

by bravewhenfearful



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Gift Giving, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Geralt finds Jaskier in the ruins of a castle, days after the young man escaped from ruffians who stole his belongings and almost raped him.It was no coincidence that they crossed paths ...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

The castle ruins were dismal. A terrifying silence ran through the immensity of the place except for the night rain. The cold chilled into the bones and added to the feeling of being watched.

He was cold and hungry, but at least he had a roof over his head protecting him from the elements, the storm. The rain began to turn torrential. 

Jaskier hugged his knees to retain body heat. He needed his coats. Hunger was joined by thirst. For now he only had the warm from the fire. It was abit difficult , but he had finally managed to light the tinder he had collected.

Hours passed and the rain dropped a little. The young bard fed the fire with more dry branches. He wanted to go deeper into the castle, but he was afraid that the light of the campfire would be visible through the windows of the semi-ruined turret of the castle where he was. He shuddered just thinking about the chance that the ruffians he met on the way would find him.

He heard footsteps amid the sound of the rain and saw a figure approach the hole in the fallen wall.

Jaskier got up and went to hide in the shadows. If it turned out they were the ruffians, he would go deep into the ruins and find another hole to escape through, even if he had to walk in the rain at night.

Several minutes passed. The stranger was a stocky man, about the same height as Jaskier. His white hair and disturbing yellow eyes troubled the young man.

The man was cooking something like a stew.Jaskier was so hungry. He had walked two days to get here, eating fruits that he could find on the way. But since yesterday he hadn't eat anything. He needed to get to a place where they had suppressive weed soon or he'd be in trouble in a few weeks.

Before he retreated deeper into the shadows, the man spoke without looking up from the food he was preparing.

-You can get close to the fire. I won't hurt you ... omega ..

Jaskier freaked out. His body petrified. It wouldn't be the same again. He would rather be hungry and walk in the night rain than trade himself for food.

The man got up and placed a cup of food a few meters in front of the young bard, where the dim light of the campfire still illuminated. Then he took a backpack that seemed familiar to the young man and placed it next to the food.

It was his bag ... the same one the ruffians he had come across days before had taken from him. The stranger sat down again and began to eat from another cup without looking at anything other than food. Jaskier sighed. In the bag were his suppressor teas and his belongings, and also was his dagger. 

Without leaving the darkness he spoke in a low voice.

-I have nothing to give you as payment ..   
-I don't want anything from you ... the bag has your scent ..   
-Did you follow my scent here? ..

After several seconds without speaking, the man said.

-I just wanted shelter from the rain ..

He did not answer the question. Still Jaskier walked to his things and bent down to searched inside the bag for the dagger. He found it and slipped it into his pocket. Then he took a winter coat and put it on.All this without taking his eyes off the stranger. He took the cup of food and sat near the fire, before the man. 

The guy was larger than he looked from afar .He looked up to see the young man. He hadn't raised the cup to his mouth since the omega had sat down. Neither of them ate until their gazes met. The man tensed and then his shoulders visibly relaxed. A slight blush appeared briefly on his face. 

Jaskier was immediately uncomfortable. The guy was attractive, but intimidating, and he hadn't escaped one attempted rape to fall into another. He thought about eating and retreating as far away from the man as possible, so he would have to go deeper into the gloomy castle without light.

True to their thoughts, they ate in silence and he withdrew after giving his thanks. The warrior's furtive gaze assailed his thoughts, as he walked through the lonely castle trying to find a corner where he could sleep. The next morning he would leave. 

He found a dark corner in a small room with a tall window. If he put a coat on the floor, he could sleep comfortably. He settled down as best as he could and tried to sleep. After an hour listening in silence to the sounds inside the castle, he fell into an intermittent sleep.

After a couple of hours he woke up bathed in sweat and pain in his lower abdomen. He groaned.

-Mmnggghnn ... it's not ... possible! .. ahh!

He squeezed his eyes shut after a painful colic.When he opened them again the figure of the stranger was standing in the doorway.

-No! ... don't come any closer..I have..I have a dagger..mmnnggg ..

The young man said between groans. The man ignored him and dropped branches in the center of the room. He put tinder in the middle and lit a fire as Jaskier looked at him in terror. 

After a moment the man took off the jacket he was wearing and put his weapons aside of it on the ground. He sat a few meters from the young man, his back against the stone wall. He was looking at the flames.

Jaskier still did not understand why he had not been advanced yet. He was weak and sweating from his unexpected heat. He began to feel fear and trembled. His hand squeezed the handle of the hidden dagger against his side. 

The man began to speak in a very soft tone, nothing like the previous dryness.

-My name is Geralt from Rivia..I ran into the guys who attacked you earlier. They wanted to assault me too ..   
-They wanted to rape you too? ..

The warrior growled and answered annoyed.

-Grrr ... No! .. they wanted to rob me ..

He sighed and his voice was soft again, when he noticed the boy flinching , his fearful clear eyes .

-I killed them ... and I smelled your pheromones in the bag. I was thinking about selling the clothes in a nearby town, but then I caught your scent and followed it here. I didn't expect to find the source so soon ...


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier giggled between grimaces. the pain was now increasing.

-Did you follow my scent? .. that is impossible at such a distance .. Only mates can ...

He stopped talking ... it couldn't be. But the presence of his heat a month in advance and the fact that only one's mate could feel your scent from distance were proof enough ..

He shook his head and froze. When had the man come closer. Jaskier looked at him with his huge eyes. The big hand delicately caressed his forehead and the pain stopped for a moment. The heat that burned him from the inside and made him sweat turned into a soft cool breeze because of the caress. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He was his mate indeed.

Panting he answered.

-I do not want a mate... I am fine by myself ... no one controls me or tells me to stay at home taking care of babies !.

Geralt snorted.

-I don't want that either ... I'm a witch ... a mate would be a weakness for me ... I have a mission to accomplish...

Then he became serious, but his gaze remained tender. The young man remained silent. The hand left his forehead and he felt the cramps again returning along with the suffocating heat.

The man looked at the fire again.

-If you want I could ... help you during your heat and be on my way afterwards..

Jaskier sighed, as he endured the pain of a new cramp. He put the dagger to the side of his head for Geralt to see.

-No biting... and as soon as my heat ends you must go !.

The man nodded. He got up and started undressing. The young man's breathing quickened. He tried to get up to undress, but a stab of pain made him bend in half. In a second the warrior helped him lie down again.

-Don't push it ... it will be worse. I will do it for you..

Jaskier gasped at him. He didn't know if he was lying or not, but he didn't think he wanted a companion for the road. A hindrance to a Witcher or warrior. And he would just be that. He nodded quickly.

The witcher delicately removed piece by piece of clothing from him. When it was over, the vision was that of a beautiful omega. His body was covered in beads of sweat. His stomach tightened and his eyes closed with each wave of pain. He have beautiful eyes, their color changed with the light. Sometimes blue and others like honey, other times gray and others green. His generous lips were red from biting them from pain.

He felt sorry for the boy. He was making him suffer with the waiting. He came out of his trance and took off his pants, which was the only thing he had left so as not to scare the young omega.

He covered him with his body. The young man trembled. Geralt's large hands gripped the young man's knees and spread his legs apart. Jaskier groaned and said annoyed, but in a shaky voice.

-I don't have all night ..quickly ... it hurts!

Geralt shook his head negatively. This boy exasperated him, but although his words were haughty, fear was present in his voice. 

-Shhh..don't be afraid..i am not going to hurt you ..   
-Pfff ... as if you were the first..owww..ahh!

The tip of his member began to breached the young omega's wet entrance, temporarily silencing him. He whispered to him.

-I wouldn't be the first ... but i am your first alpha I guess ... you're so tight ...   
-mmnnbggg ... ahhh ... why take a chance with an alpha with betas and other omegas around ... ahhh!

When he was completely inside the young man's warm body, a smooth and slow conquest began. After a few minutes he had reduced the young bard to moans and sighs. The omega's nails dug into the witcher's biceps so tightly that they left crescent-shaped marks.

  
Slowly and deeply he was been penetrated. He didn't know why he was so kind. He was not a virgin maiden or a delicate teenager. Geralt's arms wrapped around him and for that moment he felt warm, protected, like the home he never had.

The alpha kept trusting into him until his knot joined them . He kept moving. The feeling was so different from those betas and omegas he had been with. He stroked his insides and stimulated every nerve. It was as if a slight current ran through his body starting at his feet. A tickling sensation and a sweet taste on his tongue. He was so close.

He groaned and Geralt took his member in his big hand and began to bring him to the brink of madness with his delicacy. Jaskier wanted to bite him for being so stupidly gentle with him. When he had a sarcastic phrase on the tip of his tongue, his thoughts scattered.

The alpha thumb stroked the tip of his penis and Jaskier could not help but succumb to the strongest orgasm he had ever had. He was blind and deaf for a few seconds. He did not hear his own moans. It felt like the knot was expanding a bit more and the sensation of being filled by a warm current. 

Jaskier passed out. The tiredness of walking for two days, the hunger, the cold and finally the good dinner that night added up and it was as if his body shut down. 

An hour later he woke up in the arms of the alpha. He had been cleaned. His body smelled faintly of healing oils.Jaskier wanted to slap his forehead.

This stupid alpha had even applied ointments to his private parts. Either he had not believed that he was not the first or he believed himself too "big" for the omega. He snorted and sat down. Another pang of pain informed him that his heat was still in its early stages. He turned to where the warrior was.

Geralt was still asleep. He stared for a few seconds at the scars that adorned the alpha's skin.Another stab followed by a flow of slick made him squeeze his hands until his knuckles turned white.

At that moment he felt the alpha's hands pushing his shoulders to lay him on his side. The member of his unexpected lover began to penetrate him.Jaskier gasped at the sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

For three more days they were lovers. Every time the young man needed it Gerald took him, never before. During that time they fed and drank water that the warrior collected. When the bard slept, the witcher searched for edible fruits or plants that he mixed with the meat supplies he had carried for his journey.

Jaskier wouldn't admit it, but the balm the alpha applied to him after each encounter was very necessary. The man was very well endowed and sometimes he didn't feel like going slow. Jaskier screams of "Harder!" encouraged the witcher on those occasions.

But most of the time, aside from bickering, the Alpha was sweet on him. It was as if what he couldn't express in words was expressed with his body. Jaskier appreciated those moments. No one had ever been like this with him. Usually it was he who took the initiative all the time and when not, everything was so fast and bland that he felt unsatisfied.

He was sure he would miss this when they went their separate ways.

His hand brushed his lower belly. Unconsciously caressing.

-Does it hurts? ..   
-A bit... yes.

The young bard lied. He was no longer in pain and the high temperature had given way. His heat had passed. But he wanted to be with Geralt one last time.

This time he pushed the alpha's shoulders to mount him. The warlock raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the young bard only smiled.

Leaning on his knees he went up and down. Geralt admired the strength and beauty of the omega's body. He bit his lower lip because of the temptation of leaving his mark on the boy's neck.

The alpha member breached the omega again and again. The young man looked majestic in Geralt's eyes. His strong hands clenched on the young man's hips. The omega's mouth parted in gasps looked so enticing. A bead of sweat hung from Jaskier's chin. Geralt couldn't take it anymore.

He sit up. One of his hands cradled the back of the omega's head and in seconds he stole a kiss. Jaskier was so shocked that he stopped moving and opened his mouth.

The alpha's tongue took possession of each space. Jaskier moaned in pleasure. He returned the kiss. He thought it was a real shame to have waited until the last day to kiss. It was as if his lips communicated a nostalgic feeling, a desire for belonging. With the contact of their tongues and their bodies they found their place in each other.

Jaskier broke the kiss to take a deep breath. His arms wrapped around the alpha's shoulders, who in turn claimed his waist tightly. They started moving together.

The omega impaled himself on his alpha member while the latter's hands helped him up and down effortlessly. The omega's knees barely touched the ground. Jaskier began to moan louder. He was close.

The warlock felt it in the rhythm with which the delicate internal walls tightened around his member. He licked the skin of the omega's neck paying special attention to the area whete it was the mating gland where the claiming bite would go. Jaskier reacted shaking in pleasure.The alpha nibbled gently the sensitive skin.

Jaskier tilted his head to the side to give him better access , gasping under his breath telling him to not bite. Geralt's hands began to rise, stroking the young man's torso in his path. Then his fingers pinched the omega's nipples. 

Geralt's hands left the omega's chest to lift him slightly around the waist so that his mouth had access. He captured one of the nipples in his mouth and bit down gently, licking around after the sensual abuse. He then went to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Jaskier came at that moment.

He collapsed onto the alpha's shoulders. Geralt took him by the waist and kept on penetrate him until his knot slided inside the omega's body binding them together.

Jaskier whimpered weakly. His cheek pressed against the alpha's shoulder.

-Oh..I'm going to miss this ..

Geralt just hugged him tighter and settled them on their sides while they rested.

  
*

  
They were standing opposite each other. Geralt had taken him to the nearest town. Jaskier adjusted his backpack over his shoulder. He smiled awkwardly, puffed out his cheeks, and looked down.

-Ummm ... thanks ... for ... helping me ..

Geralt just looked at him and nodded. From his pocket he took out a chain from which hung a peculiar rock. The rock was turquoise in color. He put it on the young omega's neck.

-Oh..I. thank you..I have nothing to give you ..

The alpha smiled. He took the omega's face in his hands and kissed him. Just a slight pressure on the young man's lips.

-This talisman will protect you ... Only I can take it off from you ... someday we will cross paths again ... and you will decide whether to return it to me or accept it as part of my courtship ..

The young man gaped.

Geralt mounted and went away on his horse.

  
THE END


End file.
